Cushioning dunnage producing mechanism for producing a resilient pad-like cushioning dunnage product having lateral pillow like portions centrally connected as by coining and/or adhesive means, are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,896 filed Oct. 28, 1985 and issued Jun. 14, 1989 in the names of Anthony J. Komaransky and Raymond Q. Armington and entitled Method and Mechanism for Producing Cushioning Dunnage Product, discloses a cushioning dunnage converter mechanism of the general type as that to which the present invention is directed. Such prior art converter mechanism includes a funnel-like chute member which coacts with a triangular shape (in plan) forming frame, for forming the sheets of stock material for a multi-ply stock roll into rolled configuration prior to their passing into and through coacting rotatable connecting gears, which "coin" the rolled edge stock material, and produce a full or conventional size pad-like cushioning dunnage product of about 8 to 10 inches in width, having laterally arranged, resilient pillow like portions, which are connected centrally of the pad like dunnage product, running lengthwise thereof.
There are other prior art patents disclosing dunnage producing mechanism and methods for producing a resilient cushioning dunnage product of the general pad-like type of abovementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,896. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,198 to Gary W. Ottavaino dated May 31, 1977 and entitled Cushioning Dunnage Mechanism, Transfer Cart Therefor and Method, discloses a cushioning dunnage producing converter mechanism which produces a full size resilient pad like dunnage product comprising lateral, resilient, pillow-like portions connected along the central portion of the pad running lengthwise thereof, together with methods and apparatus for producing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,500 dated Apr. 11, 1972 to G. R. Johnson and entitled A Resilient Cushioning Dunnage Product for Use in Packaging and Packing, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,040, dated Aug. 22, 1978 to Gary W. Ottavaino and entitled Cushioning Dunnage Product Produced from Cushioning Dunnage Mechanism, disclose full size resilient pad like dunnage products comprising lateral, resilient, pillow-like portions connected along the central portion of the pad running lengthwise thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,613 issued Jan. 5, 1988, in the name of Gary W. Ottavaino, and entitled Mechanism and Method for Producing Cushioning Dunnage, discloses a relatively light weight cushioning dunnage product of the aforementioned resilient pad like form, but of the same general width as those aforediscussed, together with a method and apparatus for producing the same.
The prior art converter mechanisms and the full size pad like cushioning dunnage product produced thereby, are not the same as the narrow pad like cushioning dunnage product produced on a converter mechanism utilizing the conversion kit provided by the present invention. The relatively narrow and small size pad like product of this invention is more expeditiously utilizable for packaging and wrapping small parts, and may also be more appropriately utilized in certain cushioning situations wherein the larger size of cushioning dunnage pad is not conveniently utilizable or adaptable, such as for instance in protecting and cushioning sharp edges of articles, such as furniture and the like and/or for furniture leg and/or arm wrap, etc. during shipment of the articles.